Load-bearing Loud
by LiteralTrash001
Summary: (NSL and if you have a problem with that, than dont read this) Lincoln gets kicked out of his home because of luck, and finds refuge elsewhere. However, things arent going quite as well as the other sisters were expecting. (Story is up for adoption)
1. chapter 1

**Yes, I already know the complaints. Yes this is an NSL fic, so if you don't like those, than feel free to leave. I just like writing them, and if you don't like reading them, don't bitch about it in the comments, and instead read something you would rather read.**

 **Now that I hope to have the NSL haters out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

Lincoln had just gotten kicked out of the house, and isn't happy about it. "To think this all started with me using bad luck for some alone time." Lincoln muttered to himself. He yelled to the family in the building "Hey, can I at least get some stuff from my room to entertain myself!" To which the family immediately shut down. "Sorry, but we can't let you back into the house under any circumstances bro, hope you understand!" Lynn jr yelled back to Lincoln who was a bit upset outside. After this, Lincoln was understandably upset, and decided that earning back the trust of his family was pointless. Seeing how his family was, he decided that it would be easier to win the hundred meter dash with no legs, than it would be to convince his family to let him back in.

With all of this happening, Lincoln went to the one place he could turn to in a time of crisis. After a long walk, Lincoln had finally reached his destination. Lincoln knocked on the door, and sure enough, Clyde was home. "Hey Clyde, can I crash here for a while? My sisters got all into some luck superstition, and banned me from the house." Clyde took a moment to listen to Lincoln. "Hey, if my brother is having family problems, who am I to turn him away." Clyde said with a shrug, inviting the white haired boy inside.

Meanwhile in the loud house, the family were feeling great, seeing how their bad luck charm was gone. "So, what should we do first, now that we don't have to deal with bad luck anymore?" Lynn jr asked enthusiastically. A few moments later, a disgusting stench found it's way around the room. "Ok, who's turn is it to change Lily?" Lori asked whilst holding the baby in need of a new diaper. "I think it was Lincoln's turn" Luan said before realizing that their brother was banned from the house. "Ok, so it was Luans turn it seems." Lori said handing the baby off to the family comedian. "Dang it" muttered Luan under her breath as she went to change the baby.

As the day went on, nothing very eventful happened, however things weren't as they should have been around the house. Lucy was having trouble with her poetry, and Lola was having issues with her pageantry training. Rita and Lynn Sr had asked their daughters why Lincoln wasn't in the back yard, and were told that Lincoln was staying at Clyde's house. Nobody had a problem with that, as that means they wouldn't have to worry about Lincoln being stuck outside, and didn't have to worry about superstition. The day had come to an end, everyone was a bit more tired than usual. As they began to go to sleep, suddenly an argument broke out from Lola and Lana's room. "Just ignore it, it'll stop in a few minutes like always." Luna said as she tried to go to sleep. Two and a half hours had passed, but the twins showed no signs of quieting down. "Ok dudes, why are they still arguing, they usually finish at this point." Luan bitterly asked as she was very tired. "I don't know" yelled Lori from her room, "Usually Lincoln would have put ... a stop ... to them... by now."

Lori realized why the twins hadn't stopped arguing for so long. "LYNN, you got rid of Lincoln, so you put a stop to the twins fighting!" Lori yelled. After hearing this, Lynn jr was a bit annoyed. "Hey, I'm tired too, and I have a game tomorrow, why can't Luan do it!" Lynn yelled in response. "Why should I do it" yelled Luan. Whilst arguing over who would stop the twins, the entire family was up for another half an hour, trying to decide who would stop the twins. Finally, Lynn was decided, and she got up to the twins room, and shortly after, the fighting seemed to settle down. Everyone else was about to go back to sleep, and than the fighting picked back up, even louder than before. Lynn had joined the argument, causing noise for almost the entire night.

Meanwhile at the McBride residence, the sole loud sone had some of the best sleep in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was not expecting as much positive criticism for this fic as I got. I'm glad that you like it. Unfortunately, updates for this fic may be inconsistent like always, as I just write when the mood hits me and I have an idea of where to take the story. So please bear with me and my update problems, and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

Morning had just hit the loud family, and they were all dead tired from the sibling war the prior night. After Lynn went to intervene, she got pulled in, and dragged the fight all the way till 5:00 in the morning on a school night. The parents were dead tired, but had to leave early for work without even saying hi to their kids. As everyone else got out of their rooms, they were each met with a bucket of cold water dumped on each of their heads. Luan smirked through her fatigue, as the trap she had set worked perfectly. "Without Lincoln here to see through my morning pranks, my luck in pranking everyone has kicked in" gloated Luan who was also to tired to even think of a proper pun. The rest of the family had just groaned, and glared at her through their half dead eyes.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had just woken up, and went to take a shower. As he was used to getting up early, he was the first to take a shower, and was already eating breakfast in the kitchen by 7:00 after he finished, he had realized that he wasn't able to grab his bag before he went to stay at Clyde's. Lincoln groaned as he realized that he had to go try and pick it up. As he made his way to the house, he noticed all the neighbors were acting a bit more on edge. It was as if nobody could get any sleep that night. As Lincoln made it to the front door, He knocked, and after a few minutes Lori opened the door. She had looked awful, with heavy bags under her eyes, a messy bed head, and a temper to match.

"Oh, look who came crying back, expecting everyone to welcome him with open arms." Lori said in her heavily sleep deprived state, trying to keep Lincoln from knowing how bad a night they had. "Actually, I need my backpack for school, and seeing how I'm not aloud back in the house could you please get it for me?" Lincoln saw right through his sisters, and knew they were having a rough time without him. However, he didn't really care at this moment as he was still considered bad luck, and saw their sisters refused to get off their high horse. After Lori begrudgingly got the boys bag, she just threw it at him, and closed the door, not even saying goodbye. Lincoln felt a bit insulted there, but didn't pay it much mind as she was dead tired, and Lincoln had school to attend.

As lori closed the door, she immediately heard screaming, as well as saw a purple skinned Leni run across her position. Seeing this, she immediately turned to Lisa, and demanded that she fix Leni. Just than, she looked at the time, and saw that it was time to go to school. Lisa handed Leni the "Antidote" and everyone rushed out the door, not even getting to eat breakfast. As they arrived at school, everyone noticed that Leni had changed colors from purple to green, but everyone was too tired to say anything. Needless to say, this was one of the worst days for Leni. And to top it all off, everyone was late to their classes anyways.

Lincoln had gotten to school early, and was talking to Clyde before the first class started. "So as I'm standing there, Lori just throws the bag at me, and just slams the door on me. Doesn't even say bye." Lincoln told Clyde, as he just listened to Lincoln's rant, doing his best to keep from thinking of Lori. As they talk, a few other students who looked dead tired walked over to the white haired kid. "Hey Lincoln, could you please try to keep your family quiet tonight, their arguing last night still gives me a headache." One of the boys said while the other just stood there spacing out. "Sorry, but at the moment, I don't have any control of them. Until they admit they were wrong for what they did and apologize, than I can't consider going back, and fixing things. I would recommend getting a pair of earplugs for a few days." Lincoln said, trying to keep why he was kicked out from spreading around the school.

By the time school had ended, it was just in general a very unpleasant day for everyone. Lynn couldn't stay awake through sports, Luna couldn't play a proper riff, and even Lisa was having a lot of trouble with her research. As everyone got back, Nobody brought up their brother, as nobody could even think straight. By the time they got home, they just went straight to their beds and collapsed. Lola and Lisa were the only ones who didn't fall asleep as Lola was homeschooled, whilst Lisa was allowed naps in preschool. The one thing on most of their minds was that they needed Lincoln back, but they would be damned if they made it obvious or told him. At that moment, the parents walked in, dead tired from work and felt that they needed to have a chat with their kids.


	3. Chap 3

**Wow, it always impresses me how much everyone likes this thing. Again, I apologize that my updates are always so inconsistent. Also, for the sake of this story, I am going to make Lincoln a little bit vindictive. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.** **Also, I did edit the last two chapters to add the parents back in, and fix some grammar mistakes.**

"Kids, family meeting downstairs!" Lynn Sr and Rita called. "Everyone got out of their rooms, and dragged themselves downstairs. "I know your tired, but I feel this needs to be discussed. I know we agreed that Lincoln was bad luck, but since he left, I think it's clear that this wasn't the situation." Lynn Sr said, prompting agreement among the family, except for Lynn Jr. "No, he is bad luck, and he cursed us with it after we kicked him outside." As Lynn Jr said this, she was met with a tired icy glare from everyone in the room. "If that's the case, maybe Lincoln wasn't bad luck, and it was instead you." Lori scowled, along with everyone else.

"W-what are you talking about, it's clear that Lincoln was the cause for all the bad luck before we kicked him out!" Lynn tried to defend herself. "But after he was banned from the house, that's when everything really started to go to hell" Luna countered. "What if Linky was actually good luck to cancel out Lynn's bad luck" asked Leni, which everyone else had the idea of using. "Ok, so maybe we should give Lynn the boot, until Lincoln comes back, and then see how well we do after that" said Luan, pulling a massive clown shoe from her bag of pranks. "W-wait, hold on guys, let's talk this throu-" Lynn tried to say, before she was forcefully ejected from the homestead.

Inside, the family continued to debate about what they did. "Maybe that was a bit har-" said Lana, only to be interrupted by Lucy. "And it wasn't harsh to kick Lincoln out of the house? This is only till she gets Lincoln to come back and fix things." Lucy said, to which everyone agreed. "As much as I hate to admit it, our esteemed brother was the foundational pillar of this family, and I am unsure as to how we have not yet fallen apart further than this" said Lisa before seeing confused looks and clarifying. "Lincoln if the only thing keeping this family from turning to complete chaos, and I'm surprised we lasted this long without him." After this explanation, the family realized that were relying on Lynn to fix everything, and immediately started to panic. "Lynn, you better fix this"everyone said, before trying to get some extra shuteye.

Meanwhile, Lynn was outside, contemplating what to do. Should she go apologize to Lincoln, tell him to fix the bad luck, avoid him and just wait for things to go back to normal? She had no idea what to do now. After taking a few minutes to think, she realized how stupid she sounded. "That's right, if Lincoln was bad luck, than she would have lost every game where the entire family was present." After realizing this, she had made up her mind, Lincoln wasn't bad luck and she was going to bring him back. As she went to Clyde's house to get Lincoln, she encountered some of the neighbors. "Hey Jr" one said with clear tired irritation.

"I heard about what happened, and you better apologize to your brother." Lynn flared up with that line, as apologizing wasn't an easy thing to do. "I can't do that, apologizing isn't how I do things." Lynn yelled in anger. "We're suggesting you suck it up, because this situation isn't just affecting you. We were able to tolerate your family, because Lincoln kept you all at a bearable level. Because he's gone, everyone has been losing sleep." At this, everyone on the street nodded, as they felt strongly about this. "Just get Lincoln to fix things, and we won't bother you again about this." And as the line was said, everyone dispersed, and tried to get some sleep. As the croud disappeared, Lynn continued on to get Lincoln back, and was thinking on a good way to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if quality for the chapter Is Lacking. I thought of an idea at around two in the morning, and was trying to find a way to fit it in with the previous chapter. Any, I hope you at least find mild entertainment from this update.**

Lynn stood in front of Clyde's house, trying to figure out what to say. After a minute of thinking, she still had nothing but was forced to go with what she had, as Lincoln had just opened the door. "Are you here for something, or did you just feel like standing in front of Clyde's house ominously?" Lincoln said with a clear hint of irritation. Lynn began to speak, but still had no idea what to say. "Look Lincoln, we need you back at the house, things aren't exactly going well without you. We'll let you back in the house, so could you please come fix things?" Lynn said, trying not to reveal just how bad things were. Lincoln looked at Lynn for a minute, and then gave his reply. "I'll come back and fix things on two conditions. One, the entire family has to apologize and admit that they can't do without me. And two, you have to admit that you were wrong about me being bad luck."

As soon as she heard the second demand, she backed up a bit. Yes, they needed Lincoln, and yes, Lincoln wasn't bad luck, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. "Lincoln, I'm sorry I kicked you out of the house because of luck." Lynn said, trying to play it off. Lincoln just stared at her in dissatisfaction, and began to close the door. "That's not the apology I was looking for." He said as the door shut. "Dang it" Lynn muttered before dejectedly going back to the back yard of the loud house. A few moments later, a knock was heard at the McBride residence. Lincoln opened the door to the tired faces of the Yates kids from his block.

"Alright Lincoln, it's clear that you are upset with your family at the moment, but we still need to acquire our intake of at least eight hours of sleep, as with everyone else on our block, so maybe we could come to a sort of agreement." Belle said, trying to bargain with Lincoln. The white haired boy decided to listen to what his neighbors from across the street had to say, as he invited the well mannered children inside. After bringing Clyde into the discussion, the children began to work out a sort of deal. After they had finished, Lincoln had said bye to the McBride's, and went back to the loud house with his back pack in tow.

As he went to the front door, he knocked, and was immediately met with all of his sisters. "Finally, about time you got back, now things will finally get back to normal." However, as Lincoln made his way back into the house, he decided to clear something up at the first opportunity. Just then, Lucy came in, is if on cue. "Lincoln, Finally. I need help with finding rhymes for all of these-" she was then cut off as Lincoln just pulled out a pocket dictionary, and handed it to Lucy. "Find them yourself, I'm still upset with you all." The soul son turned to the rest of his family, and began to speak. "Things aren't going back to normal just like that, if you want me to go back to how I was before, ask Lynn what I told her." And with that, the boy made his way upstairs, leaving the family confused. "Look, if Lincoln's back than I'm pretty sure that things will be fine, so I'm going to let Lynn back in, and then let's all get some sleep." Rita said, trying to reassure the family, but trying to hide her own uncertainty. She had a feeling that this wasn't the end.

As the Night went on, everyone went back to their rooms. Looking forward to a quiet night. Shortly after, the twins started fighting again, and Lincoln got up to tend to them, however, things weren't going to go as expected. As Lincoln walked in on the twins, both were looking forward to him joining their side, and somehow putting them to sleep like always. Instead, he did something drastically different. He lifted both of the younger siblings by their collars, and spoke to them. "Lola, you go to sleep now, or I will throw away all of your make up kits, and don't think that I don't know where you hide your reserves." Lincoln says to the blond haired pageant girl, before placing her back in her bed and turning to Lana. "And you, go to sleep, or I'll burn all your clothes and make you wear Lola's dresses to school for a month." Before placing the tomboy in her bed. Needless, the new Lincoln worked, but just didn't feel right to everyone.

The next day, Lincoln woke up early, and got prepared for school. After he finished getting ready, and ate his breakfast, he went to the Yates family across the street, and went to take with them. "Alright, I kept my end of the deal, now you keep yours." At that, the well mannered children pulled out a fifteen dollars, and handed it to Lincoln. "Sweet. And remember this is the first payment for the entire block. Now, I want you to tell everyone that if they want the family quiet, I'll need two bucks per person. It's gonna be like this till either too many missed payments, or my family finally meets my demands. Whichever comes first." At this, the Yates family, and the white haired child continued onto the bus stop.

Meanwhile, The house hadn't seemed to fix itself for the morning without Lincoln's intervention, so they were all late to school again. And as soon as the day ended, they decided to have a chat with Lynn to find Lincoln's demands.


End file.
